


Blood Is Just Corn Syrup and Food Colouring

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Idiot," Logan growled as he hauled Dean, arm slung over his shoulder, into the bathroom and threw him against the wall. [contains blood and also a bathtub]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Is Just Corn Syrup and Food Colouring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnypurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnypurple/gifts).



> Drabble reposted from comments on [this post](http://shamusandstone.livejournal.com/8122.html); written for johnnypurple's prompt "Wolverine(X-Men)/Dean Winchester - Blood is just red sweat."

"Idiot," Logan growled as he hauled Dean, arm slung over his shoulder, into the bathroom and threw him against the wall.

"Yup," Dean agreed, limping to the tub. He sat on the surround and gingerly lifted his injured leg over the side.

"I had it under control. What in the name of god's hairy ass possessed you to stick your nose in?" Logan crouched at Dean's feet, cutting his jeans off from the cuff up the inseam with a claw—which would have been absurdly hot if Dean hadn't been bleeding quite so much.

"Habit," he grinned wryly. "I oughtta know by now to wait until the dust settles. Guess it still hasn't quite sunk in; blood ain't nothing but red sweat to you."

"Did you even notice the guy had a knife?"

"What, before it was sticking out of my quadricep? Er . . ."

"Idiot." he affirmed.

Dean curled a hand around the back of his neck, tilting his scowling face up. He leaned in, wincing as the motion forced another surge of blood from the wound, and kissed him firmly. "A very well-cared-for idiot."


End file.
